


Festyn

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [58]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:58:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you-make-me-strong-201: Hej pierwszy raz zgłaszam prompta poprosze o mój ulubiony temat : Harry - nauczyciel(29 lat ) Louis - uczeń ( 14 lat ) ;) Akcja rozgrywa się na festynie . Louis jest ze znajomymi , a Hazz to opiekun pilnujący porządku :) Harry podryw Lou w „ subtelny ” sposób .No wiesz kiepskie teksty może jakiś dotyk , ale bez przesady Lou na początku czuje się niekomfortowo , ale potem się mu poddaje . Licze na pocałunek nic więcej . ×××× ♥ z góry dzięki :*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Festyn

**Author's Note:**

> Zmieniłam wiek Louisa, przepraszam, ale 14 lat i 29 lat, trochę mnie to raziło.

Oparłem się o ścianę budynku i rozglądałem się dookoła. Jak na razie wyglądało na to, że wszystko idzie dobrze.  
Duży plac, na którym co kilka metrów były porozstawiane różne stoiska z jedzeniem, bądź atrakcjami. Z boku stała scena gdzie znajdowało się stanowisko DJ’a oraz miejsce dla grup, które miały wystąpić. Przed nią był prowizoryczny parkiet, a po drugiej stronie stały ławki i stoliki.  
Dzisiaj szkoła, w której pracowałem organizowała festyn. Była to impreza otwarta, zarówno dla naszych uczniów jak i innych. Przy okazji władze szkoły liczyły na to, że w ten sposób uda im się zachęcić młodzież, aby w przyszłości wybrali naszą placówkę. Więc teraz zamiast spędzać wolną sobotę z przyjaciółmi stoję tutaj i muszę pilnować porządku.  
Impreza powoli się rozkręcała. Przybywało coraz więcej ludzi. Część z nich znałem, byli to nasi uczniowie z przyjaciółmi lub rodzinami, ale część twarzy była dla mnie kompletnie obca. Przechadzałem się po placu, rozglądając się dookoła. Pomachałem Liamowi, który stał przy schodach na scenę. Prowadził szkolny chór i był odpowiedzialny za dzisiejszy występ, który zaraz miał się odbyć. Moją uwagę przykuła grupka chłopaków, stojących na uboczu, których głośny śmiech, prawdopodobnie można było słyszeć na całym terenie.  
Szczególnie jeden z nich wpadł mi w oko. Drobny szatyn z wysokimi, odznaczającymi się kośćmi policzkowymi i idealnie zaokrąglonym tyłkiem. Na jego twarzy gościł szeroki uśmiech, a dookoła jego oczu utworzyły się urocze zmarszczki. Widziałem go pierwszy raz podobnie jak resztę jego towarzystwa, ale wątpiłem, aby chcieli uczyć się w tej szkole. Wyglądali na starszych, zakładałem, że mieli około 16, góra 17 lat. Dalej był uczniem, ale nie moim. Dalej był niepełnoletni, ale nie był zbyt młody. To tylko zachęciło mnie, aby spróbować poznać szatyna.  
W pewnym momencie chłopak oddalił się od swojej grupy i skierował się w stronę sceny, gdzie zatrzymał się przy niewielkiej grupce dziewczyn. Podszedł do niskiej blondynki, wymieniając z nią kilka słów. Coś mu się nie spodobało, widziałem jak marszczy brwi, a na jego twarzy pojawia się grymas. Po chwili jednak ponownie się uśmiechnął i mówiąc coś do dziewczyny, odwrócił się i skierował się z powrotem do swoich przyjaciół. Postanowiłem wykorzystać tę szansę.  
\- Cześć? – zastąpiłem mu drogę szeroko się uśmiechając i ukazując swoje dołeczki. Widziałem, że go zaskoczyłem.  
\- Cześć? - spojrzał na mnie lekko podejrzliwie, odsuwając się krok do tyłu.  
\- Nie jesteś stąd, prawda? – podszedłem bliżej kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu.  
Chłopak spojrzał na moją rękę i z powrotem wrócił wzrokiem na mnie.  
\- Nie – pokręcił głową, ponownie się odsuwając – Jestem w college’u, przyszedłem z tutaj pilnować siostry, która zastanawia się nad tą szkołą – od razu przypomniałem sobie jak przed chwilą rozmawiał z obcą mi blondynką.  
\- W takim razie może cię oprowadzę? Będziesz mógł pomóc siostrze w podjęciu decyzji – zaproponowałem, ponownie stając przy szatynie i położyłem dłoń na plecach pomiędzy jego łopatkami.  
\- Myślę, że to niepotrzebne – odpowiedział, jednak tym razem nie odsunął się od mojego dotyku - jest postęp – Po za tym o ile się nie mylę jesteś nauczycielem – przekrzywił głowę, a na jego usta wstąpił drobny uśmieszek – Nie powinieneś podrywać uczniów.  
\- O ile mi wiadomo nie jesteś MOIM uczniem – z mojej twarzy nie schodził uśmiech, kiedy nachylałem się do jego ucha i mu to wymruczałem – Myślę, że nie powinno być problemów – widziałem jak na jego odsłoniętym karku pojawiła się gęsia skórka.  
\- Nawet cię nie znam – spojrzał na mnie z pod swoich dług rzęs. Dopiero teraz zauważyłem jak bardzo błękitne są jego oczy. Przypominały ocean, można by się w nich utopić. Dostrzegłem, że postanowił zaprzestać stawiania oporów, kiedy zamiast się odsunąć, przysunął się bliżej i nie zaprotestował, kiedy moja dłoń zjechała na dół jego pleców.  
\- W takim razie pozwól, że się przedstawię – odsunąłem się odrobinę, wyciągając w jego kierunku dłoń, którą ujął - Jestem Harry.  
\- Louis – odpowiedział z uśmiechem, a wokół jego oczu pojawiły się te urocze zmarszczki, które miałem już okazję zobaczyć.  
\- W takim razie jak będzie? Pozwolisz mi się oprowadzić po szkole? – spytałem ponownie, nie puszczając jego drobniejszej dłoni.  
\- Niestety – westchnął teatralnie – Spóźniłeś się, już zostałem oprowadzony przez wyznaczone do tego osoby. Po za tym po randce wymagam czegoś więcej – na jego twarzy pojawił się zalotny uśmiech. W tej chwili już wiedziałem, że Louis będzie mój.  
\- W taki razie co powiesz na kino? Jutro? - przysnąłem się bliżej, dłonie kładąc na jego biodrach.  
\- Czemu nie – udał obojętnego, wzruszając ramionami. Jednak wiedział, że chce się spotkać.  
\- Zapisz swój numer – podałem mu telefon, który już po chwili z powrotem był w kieszeni moich spodni.  
\- Do zobaczenia – puścił mi oczko i odwrócił się z zamiarem odejścia. Ja jednak mu na to nie pozwoliłem. Kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu odwróciłem go w swoim kierunku i złożyłem lekki pocałunek w kąciku jego ust.  
\- Do jutra Lou – odparłem, puszczając chłopaka i puściłem mu oczko. Chłopak odszedł do swoich przyjaciół, którzy wszystko widzieli, z zarumienionymi policzkami.


End file.
